Shaw (Spectres)
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death=2503, Gehenna Station |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps :: Nova Squadron Project Shadowblade |job=Doctor |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Doctor Shaw was a member of Nova Squadron and the head of the medical staff of the Palatine.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Biography In 2500, Shaw's parents worked for the Terra family on Tarsonis. His mother cleaned their residence, and his father served as their cook. However, when the place was raided by terrorists, a young Nova Terra unleashed a mind blast, killing the terrorists, her family and Shaw's parents. Shaw later joined the Dominion Marine Corps, and due to his actions he joined the rebellion of Nova Squadron planned by Cole Bennett, disguised as Jackson Hauler. In 2503April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. the Palatine was at Altara, investigating the disappearance of a ghost and wrangler, where it encountered a zerg force. The zerg were defeated thanks to a mind blast from ghost Nova Terra, but she passed out due to the effort involved. Shaw was there to greet her in the battlecruiser's medical bay, expressing awe that the mind blast technique actually existed. However, be became withdrawn as Nova became more conscious, not wanting to know about the loss of his family on Tarsonis. His contempt for her still broke through his attempted mental barriers however, and he brushed aside her concerns about her exposure to terrazine on the planet's surface. Nova visited the wrangler she'd rescued, Malcolm Kelerchian. Shaw later informed them that they'd both been summoned to the bridge. Unfortunately for Shaw, the pair made a return, as Nova was experiencing hallucinations and flashbacks of her past. Shaw tried to hide his fear and loathing of her, and pointed out that her neural implant was functioning and if anything, she was functioning on a higher psionic level than before. Afraid of what she'd learn if she continued to teep him, he exited the room as quickly as possible. After Nova and her squadron returned from defending Emperor Arcturus Mengsk at Augustgrad, Shaw supported Major Spaulding in his accusations that Nova had been corrupted by terrazine. The two were cut off by Jackson Hauler, who angrily chastised both of them and dismissed Spaulding from his bridge. After Nova was captured by Hauler, who revealed his true colors as leader of the spectres, she was sent to Shaw aboard Gehenna Station in order to remove her neural implant. However, he revealed his history with Nova, and how she killed his parents. Nova knew that he would attempt to kill her and make it look like an accident. With the aid of Lio Travski, who existed as the spectre's AI, she was able to kill the guards in the room and break out of the operating table. In a last ditch effort Shaw attacked Nova with a scalpel, but Nova used her psionic abilities to turn the blade on him and slice his intestines open. Shaw bled to death on the floor of his operating room. References Category:Terran characters of StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres Category:People of Tarsonis Category:Terran medical personnel